Our Ungranted Wishes
by Special Agent TrebleClef Chase
Summary: Oneshot! To long to be added in my oneshot collection though. Based loosely, very loosely on the song The Only Exception by Paramore. On Tony and Ziva's eighth birthdays, tradgedy struck. 33 years later, can their bitterness for birthdays be resolved?


Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS or The Only Exception, rights go to CBS and Paramore, blah blah blah!

**Okay, first I give you a warning. I know everybody is pretty aware of the fact that Tony doesn't have a sister but wait until after the story ends and then if you still think its inconsistent than go ahead.**

**Our Ungranted Wishes**

On different sides of the world, two eight year old children were celebrating their birthdays.

**November 17, 1977**

**10:00 (Eastern Standard Time)**

Eight-year old Tony DiNozzo was eating his breakfast. It was his favorite. Momma's Green Eggs And Ham. The idea came from the book, Green Eggs And Ham by Dr. Seuss. His mother made that for him the morning the morning after she read it to him on his fifth birthday.

His mother, he loved her more than anything in the world. She was a dancer, the best he'd ever seen. There time spent together was creative and fun. More than anything else, they would read. He was an advanced reader. He was reading chapter books in kindergarten and by third grade he was reading novels. The only thing he didn't love about his mother was the awful woman whom she made him get piano lessons from. Though he loved that instrument. And loved to hear his mother play it.

But he also enjoyed his time with his dad. Football, Baseball, Soccer, you name the sport, they practiced together and had a fun time. And he was a good provider for the family, he made a lot of money and still made time for them. And not to mention movie nights, every Friday night, all three of them would stay up until midnight to watch movies.

But then again it wasn't a picture perfect family life, there was his sister Cassandra. She was sixteen and the bane of Tony's existence. She had inherited her mother's pretty hair and eyes which made her ego grow ten times the size it should be and her heart ten times smaller. She was a natural talent at the piano and singing. That was the only time when he really liked her. He would sit outside the closed, locked door of their music room and listen. But then his awe and respect for his older sister would dissapear when she would hog the phone, ditch the family to spend time with her super-jock boyfriend, or steal the remote. But the thing that hurt him the most was the time back in second grade. He walked past a group of girls and heard them say his sister's name. So he eavesdropped. One of the girls totally dissed his sister. So he walked right up and decked her. When his sister found out, instead of hugging him, she yelled at him for embarassing her.

But his life was (almost) perfect.

**4:00 (Israel Time)**

Eight-year old Ziva David was walking home from school. It was a scary ordeal. She wished her mom or dad would drive her but her dad was too busy working and her mom was running errands so she could be sure Ziva's birthday was the best ever.

Elizabeth Andrews David was Ziva's favorite person in the world. Her mother was beautiful, smart, and funny. She was a writer. She didn't make much money from it but she thought her mother's job and general demeanor was so much better than her father's.

Eli David, he loved his 3 children but he didn't love them anywhere the intensity that he loved his job, his money, his country, and himself.

Ari Haswari, Ziva's older brother was still bitter from his mother's death. But she loved him and they were the best of friends.

Talli David, the baby of the family was the cutest kid ever. She had her mother's curly brown hair and blue eyes. And like her older sister she loved ballet.

(A/N Sorry the Ziva background was so short, I know tons about America and very little about Israel)

**6:00 (EST)**

Tony sat at the dining room table in complete darkness. Then he heard the beginning of his family singing Happy Birthday and saw the dim light of the eight candles. "Happy Birthday Dear Tony-" He smiled. It was nice to have all eyes on him. "Happy Birthday To Youuuuuuuuuuuu..."

_I wish that we could be a happy family. Forever._

And he blew out the candles.

**6:00 (IT)**

Ziva sat at the dining room table in complete darkness. Then she heard the beginning of her family singing happy birthday and saw the dim light of the eight candles. "יום הולדת שמח יום הולדת שמח לך, לך, יום הולדת שמח יקירתי זיוה, יום הולדת שמח לך" (A/N that's happy birthday in Hebrew.)

_I wish that we could be a happy family. Forever._

And she blew out the candles.

**6:12 (EST)**

The whole family was in the car. They were driving to Tony's favorite resturaunt. They were all singing along to the radio and laughing at their dad's off-key voice. And then in the span of thirty seconds, everything changed. They were crossing the intersection when a drunk driver swerved into the wrong line and hit their car head on.

When Tony woke up, he saw his father and a nurse. His father was crying and the nurse tried to calm him down. "What's

**6:12 (IT)**

The whole family pulled up in front of the store. Elizabeth got out to run a quick errand before they were to go to dinner. In the car, everyone was joking and playing around. Then the store exploded. It was Hamas, and the beginning of Ziva's hate for it. And she knew her mother did not survive.

**November 17, 2010**

**6:00 PM (EST)**

Tony and Ziva worked on paperwork, desks opposite each other. Both of their minds were focused on that eighth birthday, not the paperwork in front of them. Ziva glanced up, remembering that this was his birthday as well. "Tony." He looked up and she saw the forlorn look on his face. "What's the matter? It's your birthday, its supposed to be happy. I'm newly American, but I believe that's the concept." (A/N She used several contractions!)

**June 16, 2012**

**11:00 PM (EST)**

He didn't know why he told her. She didn't know why she told him. But as they lay in bed that night they knew why. Because something inside them told them to open up, only understanding would result. Ziva was still awake, laying in her husband's arms feeling the little person inside her and remembered that night.

Flashback:

"I haven't been crazy about birthdays since I was eight Ziva." She felt a sense of understanding then. "Me either. My mother was killed in a Hamas suicide bombing on my eighth birthday. But why do you not enjoy it?" He sighed as tears unwillingly gathered in his eyes. "I don't know why I'm telling you this," he mumbled, "My mother and sister were killed in a car accident the very same day." All sorts of emotions rushed into her then but only one thought. _He doesn't have a sister. _"I didn't tell anyone I have a sister because I don't. I had one. She's Gone." His tears spilled over. She got up. She wiped his tears away for him and held his head in her hands. "We don't deserve this. Let's enjoy our birthdays. The past is the past and its time we think about the future." And she kissed him. She pulled away after a few seconds. "I know most of the day is gone, but we can at least get a cake."

They went to a bakery. He pulled some money out of his pocket and bought an ice cream cake

and 8 candles. He drove back home where Ziva was waiting. They sat down at his table and she lit the candles, hoping the ice cream wouldn't melt. After singing the Happy Birthday Song to each other, they closed their eyes.

_I wish that we could be a happy family. Forever._

And the rest, is history...

**Like it? I did. R/R!**


End file.
